


Pretty Lights

by Lacanthrope



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacanthrope/pseuds/Lacanthrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got to watch out for those drifting space clouds of existential angst. That stuff will mess you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Lights

It startled him at first, seeing all the flaring lights suspended in the distance. Like oncoming traffic, like the opening eyes of a thousand gods.

It wasn't like he hadn’t seen stars before. They were always just outside every window and every airlock, just a thousand little lights to remind him why he was here. Why this was important and why this mattered. Outside the cities, Earth's night skies were littered with them. Entire skies full of cold, distant lights that had skylines to limit them.

But not these ones.

No window frames, no horizons to contain them, just the crisp, clean emptiness of space between him and them.

But they were still so distant.

_"CC to Reliant, your life support is failing-"_

Maybe if there had been a horizon he could have dug his fingers into the line of it and dragged himself towards it.

Maybe if he could just-

_"Abel, say something you-"_

-hold his hands over it, he could hold it all between his fingers. Limit it, contain it, observe it. Keep it pressed between his palms for later when he had the time to unpack it.

But his hands were floating somewhere beside his head, much too heavy now. Even in zero-gravity, everything was too heavy.

_"-better not be fucking dea-"_

Instead of his hands floating in front of the stars, small spheres of deep red drifted by and blocked out entire galaxies. Like little planets. Shards of glass followed close behind, magnifying and shrinking everything with their lazy momentum.

An entire universe in his cabin.

_"All enemy craft neutralized. CC to Reliant, return to-"_

Perhaps this was the closest he was ever going to get.

_"-we fucking can’t so fuck you-"_

Maybe his father had been right; Earthlings didn't belong out here at the edge of space. They belonged in the neon lights and the overstimulation.

Flecks of red appeared across the inside of his visor.

_"-don't move. If you fucking die, I'm going to-"_

Maybe a nice, soft job in some office would have suited him better. One where pay-checks and peroxide teeth made it seem like there wasn’t an infinite expanse of light and matter over head. Something that would never come with the realization that all of this, every single piece and every single moment, was so infinitesimal.

A shadow crawled out of the dark corners of his vision and the light from the distant stars passed around a black flight suit, creating a false dawn silhouette.

_"Holy shit-"_

Ten points of pressure grabbed his shoulders and shook frantically, sending the little red planets spinning into dark corners.

_"Why the hell did you turn you idiot?! What the fuck-"_

A helmet blocked out the stars but the universe above reflected off of the visor. Swirling masses of stars. Absolutely fascinating, but still so distant.

_"Shitshitshitshit-"_

Or perhaps that was just how it was meant to be.

_"Don't you fucking close your eyes you-"_

 

_"Abel?! ABEL?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Werd brutha'


End file.
